


Carol vs. Pumpkin Spice

by Pumpkinnight120



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Carol is a florist, Carol vs a coffee flavor, Gen, Humor, Rickyl Writers' Group Halloween Challenge 2017, Sofia is cluess, divorced Carol, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinnight120/pseuds/Pumpkinnight120
Summary: This is a work of fiction. I do not own The Walking Dead or it's character's those belong to AMC. This is for fun and not for profit. Please don't sue me I'm poor.I wanna give a huge thank you to Marooncamaro for cheering me on =)





	Carol vs. Pumpkin Spice

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. I do not own The Walking Dead or it's character's those belong to AMC. This is for fun and not for profit. Please don't sue me I'm poor.
> 
> I wanna give a huge thank you to Marooncamaro for cheering me on =)

Carol loved fall. Don't get her wrong spring and summer were nice and winter was okay but there was just something  
about fall that she liked. Whether it was the crispness in the air or the beautiful colors of red, yellow, orange and  
brown Carol had no complaints when it came to fall. Well, except for one thing.  
  
Pumpkin spice. It was everywhere and Carol couldn't understand what all the fuss was about. Sure it smelt  
nice and tasted delicious as a coffee but did they really need it as a candle scent or in oatmeal?.  
  
Well whatever the case, her troubles with the offending coffee flavor started on a normal Monday  
morning. On her drive into work she dropped Sofia off at school and proceeded onto the flower  
shop.  
  
Peletier flowers was Carol's pride and joy. After he divorce from Ed she saved up the money  
from the spousal support payments and opened her dream shop. Putting on her apron she  
was about to grab for a pot of geraniums when the shop bell tinkled. Then she smelt it.  
  
Poking her head out from behind the back room wall she glanced around and spotted a  
woman enter the shop with a cup of coffee in hand. It wasn't the woman or the fact that  
she had coffee that bugged her, it was the flavor and it was pumpkin spice.  
  
Carol hid behind a container of tulips. _"Out of all the coffee's in the world why did_  
_she have to go with that one?"_ Carol thought to herself. She had been having a  
perfectly happy pumpkin spice free morning until now.  
  
Her shift went on uneventfully and when Carol left the shop at three o'clock she picked  
up Sofia from school and to the grocery store where she had intended to pick up a few  
items for dinner but ended up forgetting the milk because she refused to go down the  
coffee creamer isle for fear of running into more pumpkin flavored products.  
  
"I'm on to you pumpkin spice" said Carol pointing a stern finger at the coffee creamer  
bottle, scolding it as if it was a small child.   
  
Sofia just stood there confused, sharing the same look as the grocery store worker.

 

 

 

 


End file.
